Appliances, such as refrigerators, typically include storage compartments. In a bottom mount style refrigerator, a freezer located in a bottom compartment can include two containers, such as a first container and a second container. The first container can be an upper container and the second container can be a lower container. Current automated door opening designs exist, but only for providing the presentation of the lower container.
A method and apparatus for selectable presentation of either container is desired. A method and apparatus that can be used with many different appliances and different storage compartments is also desired.